Love Comes First, Then Comes Pain
by LoverOfTheMusic
Summary: Lennox isn't normal... Not anymore. After working for S.H.I.E.L.D., which wound up in her brother and her's deaths, she is brought back by a serum that changed her forever, but for better or for worse? The newly found animal side of her demands revenge for her brother's death and things only get worse when S.H.I.E.L.D comes back for her, where she then meets Wolverine. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo pretty lemons! Here is my first chapter upload onto so enjoy and please remember to tell me what you think! Thanks! 3 -LOTM**

* * *

_Sirens were on full blast as they whirled past me. I couldn't breathe..._

_Where WAS he?!_

_I turned around frantically, my eyes desperately searching for the young boy through the thick smoke, fires still burning all around me. _

_"TERRYN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" My voice called out, still turning in circles. Tears were now falling down my cheeks as I looked over the burning city._

_**'Lennox! Get your ass out of there! NOW!' **__A scratchy voice commanded through my ear piece. I recognzed it as Fury's voice on the other end. I put my hand to my ear._

_"I'm not leaving without my brother!" I replied, then ripped out the communication device, leaving it on the ground behind me as I sprinted off, looking for my beloved brother._

_I would NOT leave him. I would never leave him. He was the only family I had left, and I would die before abandoning the little boy._

_I had ran a few hundred feet before a crying sound alerted me, making me turn around. I squinted my eyes through the smoke and saw a figure huddled behind the wall of a burning building._

_"LENNOX! SISSY!" It cried out and my heart nearly stopped. _

_"Terryn I'm coming!" I yelled back, and immediately moved towards the building. I could see him more clearly now and was about to reach him when a crumbling sound made me look up._

_A burning banister had shifted and was threatening to fall on top of the both of us. I quickly turned back to look at my baby brother just as a loud crack sounded above me._

_"SISSY!" I heard my brother scream as something hit my head. Then I fell to the ground in an unconscious heap as I plunged into the darkness._

* * *

I sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. It took me a moment to adjust before I realized that it had been a nightmare, one of the most recently accuring nightmares actually.

I sighed loudly as I sat farther up in my bed. My shirt was plastered to me in my own sweat and I wiped my forehead with my arm. A purring sound came from my left and I looked to see that I had awoken my cat.

"Sorry Frankie..." I said, rubbing the area behind his ears. He purred louder before settling back down to sleep. I watched him for a moment before getting up and walking over to my bathroom for a shower.

As I washed all of the grime off of my body, I allowed my mind to wander back to the nightmare. My chest immediately became full of pain as I remembered the failed attempt of saving my little Terryn. He had only been five years old. Today would have been his ninth birthday.

_Dammit..._ I swore in my head. I was the oldest by ten years... I should've died. I should have saved him. But no... The universe had a cruel sense of humor, and it had decided to let me live in my brother's place.

He shouldn't have even been there. We had known that Loki and his army were going to attack, but we had still allowed him to come out with us for ice-cream, of all reasons.

_No... _I thought, shutting out the painful memories. I would not allow myself to go down that path again. Not after I had finally gotten out... Not after all the things I gave up just to have a some-what normal life again.

A few minutes later I shut off the water and clambered out of my bathroom, already dressed with my dark brown hair already combed out. I sat on the bed to put my socks on and for a moment looked up into the mirror across from me.

Abnormal dark purple eyes stared back at me, almost making me flinch. The color the serum had made my once dark blue eyes turn were now only an aggravating reminder of my past. I shook my head and forced myself to look away before standing up and walking into the kitchen for food, Frankie trailing right behind me.

I laughed at him as he meowed, impatiently waiting for his food.

"Alright Frank, here ya go..." I told him, bending down and filling his food bowl. He just sniffed at the air for a moment before turning and running into the living room. I looked after him.

_What the h- _I caught a familiar scent, one that I had hoped I would never have to deal with ever again after I left S.H.I.E.L.D. After I ran away.

I nearly hissed as I made my way into the room. I pushed past the door and stood against the frame as my eyes immediately adjusted to the dark. I easily spotted a shadowed figure sitting in one of the chairs, and I folded my arms.

"How did you find me, Nick?" I asked, almost growling out the question. The primitive side of me hated how easily he had entered our house. Our TERRITORY.

"Is that how you greet a friend?" He countered smugly, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I think you know I don't consider you a friend anymore. Now stop wasting my time and tell me what the hell it is that you want." I told him bluntly. I didn't have time to play his damn games. He thought about something for a moment, looking as though he were studying me. Finally, he spoke.

"It's time for you to come back, Lennox."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I was excited to write another chapter so I... did... haha. Anyway, please read n' review! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to add this on the last chapter so here we go; I do NOT own the Avengers OR X-Men. They both belong to Marvel and Stan Lee and I take NO credit for inventing the characters. A few parts/changes to the plotline to both the Avengers and X-Men: The Movie are mine, but I did not think of the rest of it. Also, they only character I DO own is Lennox and Terryn, because they were my idea.**

"No." I told him bluntly. "I've finally settled down. My life is here now."

"It doesn't matter." Fury replied. "S.H.I.E.L.D needs you again."

"Bullshit. You have the Avengers. What would you need me for?" I demanded. "All I'm capable of is destruction... Thanks to you." I glared at him, then turned to walk out of the room.

"Professor Xavier personally requested your help." What Fury had said made me pause in my tracks. Charles Xavier had been my sole support after what happened four years ago. He had helped me accept who I had become... The only one who had still seen the person... The _human_ in me when everyone else only saw the monster. And frankly, I owed that man my life.

"And you know he would never ask you to come back unless it was important." Fury finished. My back was still turned to him as I thought about what he had said. A few moments later, I turned back to face him.

"What kind of situation is it?" I inquired. Something in his figure changed, as if he felt victorious about getting me back.

"Bad..." He replied. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like the end of all civilization and maybe even the human race, kind of bad." I looked at the ground for a moment, thinking about my options.

"Fine. I'll come back to S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him, and he smirked knowingly. "But on one condition." He raised his hand, telling me to continue.

"After this is over... After we beat whatever the hell it is you won't tell me about upfront... S.H.I.E.L.D leaves me alone, for good." I told him, and his smile disappeared. He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in defeat.

"Fine. But we leave... Now." He told me.

* * *

A nervous feeling fluttered in my stomach as the small jet we were in neared S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier base. I wanted to scold myself. I was a predator now, I shouldn't be nervous about what the inferior thought of me, even if they HAD been my closest friends at one point.

_Yea, well... Your closest friends abandoned you, remember? _I reminded myself, stifling a growl.

"Hey, we're almost there. Touchdown in less than a minute." The pilot told me, making the feeling in my stomach increase. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. No matter how much of a monster I had become, I still couldn't lose the flaws of being human.

A few seconds later, I felt a bump as the plane landed. I took a deep breath as it came to a stop and stood up, stretching my legs. A rush of air brushed past me as the huge door opened onto the landing pad and I spotted Fury standing at the bottom of it. He had taken another plane, clearly a much faster plane.

"Enjoy the flight?" He asked. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I grabbed my duffle bag and let him lead me into the base. A few people that I had known before I left stopped what they were doing at stared at me, eyes wide. I wanted to smirk, but somehow kept it in.

That was when Fury turned all of a sudden. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." He told me before walking away. I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to come back before a low whistle made me turn around.

Two men stood behind me, not trying to hide the fact that they were checking me out at all. One of the men, the taller one, took a step forward. Almost too close.

"Well... What do we have here? A new recruit?" He asked. The other one smiled at me as he started to follow his friend.

"Mmmm... Feel free to come by my room anytime, newbie." He said, now doing a full body sweep. I had to clench my fist to keep from wiping the smirk off of his face. His gaze did nothing but make me uncomfortable.

"I suggest you two leave me the hell alone before I have to teach you why they came up with the phrase 'rip you a new one'." I threatened, and the two men looked at eachother before laughing. I dropped my duffle bag and crossed my arms.

"Oh come ON... What could a pretty little thing like you possibly do to us?" The taller one asked me, amused.

I just smirked at him.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Fury demanded as he got back, looking at the two men moaning on the ground.

"Nothin' important." I replied, and he glared at me.

By the time I had gotten done with my two new friends, one of them had a beautiful new bruise covering the entire right side of his body, at least four scars each, a huge gash going down one of their faces, and more or less six needed months of therapy for the both of them.

On the other hand though, I had ruined my favorite shirt. I looked down at it and scowled before picking my duffle bag off of the ground and walking towards Fury. He was still glaring at me.

"You." He said, looking at another agent. "Get these men to the infirmary. Now." Then he turned back and beckoned me to follow him. I started walking with him. Suprisingly, he didn't say anything else about my little slip up back there.

More people had started to stare at me as we neared a glass room. Fury had someone take my bag and he looked at me before opening the door. I took a deep breath as I walked inside, following him.

I looked up to find all of my old 'friends', or the Avengers, whatever you want to call them, and Charles Xavier sitting there, shadowed by a rugged-looking man. I didn't recognize the man, but my animal side wanted to purr at the sight of him. He was... Very appealing...

_Knock it off... _I demanded of myself, not allowing those kind of thoughts to cross my mind at the moment.

The door shut behind us and all of them looked up, except for the man standing behind Charles, who had already been staring at me. I got a mix of emotions from everyone in the room. Shock, anger, pain... And most of all fear. The only scent of happiness in the room was coming from Charles, who was smiling at me subtly.

"Welcome back, Lennox."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo here's the next chapter... Please Read and Review! It only takes a few seconds! Haha -LOTM**

* * *

"Hello Professor..." I said, ignoring the stares I was recieving from everyone else in the room, and adjusted the sunglasses I had put on before coming into the room to hide my purple eyes.

The tension in the room was insane. Even the immature Tony Stark remained silent.

Charles smiled at me before looking at my bloodied shirt. His eyes widened a little in alarm.

"Lennox... Are you alright?!" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Relax, Chuck. It's not my blood." I replied sinisterly as I moved around to take a seat. Everyone else's eyes widened at how bluntly I had said that... Everyone besides the man standing behind Charles.

He just seemed amused. I felt my curiosity prick and I made a mental note to check the newcomer out later. A side of me wanted to know more about him.

"What? No 'Welcome home, Lennox'?" I asked, looking at the Avengers, who were on the other side of the table. Steve was the only one to take a step towards me.

"We just... Didn't think we'd see you again..." He told me. I turned my head to glare at Fury.

"Yea... I never really thought I'd come back either..." I told Steve, then turned back to look at him. "So what's this big emergency that I need to help you people with?" That was when Fury took over.

"I'm assuming that you all know who Magneto is... He and Loki have apparently become best friends since they both escaped. Our intel thinks they're planning another attack." He told us. "And this time, they're recruiting some of the most dangerous mutants we know of."

"What do they want?" Bruce Banner asked. Up until now he had been completely silent. Suprisingly, it felt nice to hear his voice again. Before I left, we had been like brother and sister, (and not that I would ever admit it) but a small part of me had missed him.

"We have no damn clue." Fury replied bluntly. Stress was as clear as day on his face as he turned to address Bruce. After a moment, he turned to look at me. "And that... Dear Lennox, is the reason why _you_ are here."

I looked at him for a moment before realizing what I was brought here to do. My eyes widened and I stood up, jumping out of my chair.

Fury actually wanted _me _to be recruited by some psychopathic metal-bender and his spear-happy god side-kick?!

"No way in hell!" I hissed out. "You know what could happen, Nick! People will get killed... Innocent people!" I hesitated a moment before whispering something else. "You know I can't control it..." He gave me a frustrated look and sighed knowingly.

"I know very well what will happen, Agent Mikkel." He replied, and I couldn't help but wince.

"Don't call me that..." I said, walking farther away from him. I was almost to the door before I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to see Fury standing behind me.

"Where the hell are you going?" He demanded, annoyance in his voice. No one turned their back on him. It was disrespectful, especially if he had been talking directly to you. However, that didn't stop me from growling angrily at him. It was practically an instinct, one of the many I had gained four years ago. I thought I almost saw fear in his eyes for a moment, but within a second it was gone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking at us. However, the rugged man had a very strange look in his eyes. One that I had never really seen directed at me. For a minute I was kind of proud of myself to gain a look like that from him, and the primitive side of me automatically demanded that we seek him out later.

_Ha... Yea right..._ I thought to myself. A second passed and I slowly regained control of myself. I inhaled sharply, almost baring my teeth, before deciding to say something.

"Relax Fury, I'm not gonna run away like last time." I told him, only getting the same stern look in response. "And besides, you're kinda causing a scene..." I finished, fake innocence in my voice.

"We're not done yet, Phoenix." He told me. I just ripped my arm out of his grasp and pushed open the doors.

"Don't call me that either. I'll be in the training room if you need me." I told him, ignoring what he had said, before walking away.

* * *

A man came running at me from the left, a knife in his hand, ready to plunge it into my chest. I quickly side stepped him and twisted his arm, snapping the bone and making him loosen his grip on the knife. I took it from him and swiftly plunged it into his jugular, making blood spew out onto the floor. I dropped the body and turned around to find two other men running towards me. One with a knife, one with a pistol. I also spotted two other men hiding behind one of the ruined brick walls.

I quickly jumped up, wrapped my legs around one of the men's neck and twisted us so we landed on the ground with a loud thump, successfully snapping the man's neck. It took me a half a second to throw my legs around, knocking down the other man coming at me with a gun, onto the floor. Shots were fired from the broken wall and I quickly pushed the man on top of me, letting him take the bullets. I pried the gun from his hand and pushed him up a bit, giving me space to fire.

Two perfectly aimed shots was all it took to kill the men in hiding.

Immediately after I had killed them, an alarm beeped and all five men stood back up, and went back to their charging station to be used in the next training session.

I wanted to laugh at how easy it was to kill Fury's 'advanced' new training robots. Behind me, the glass that had been blacked out faded to clear and I turned to face it, finding about ten people, mostly interns at the agency, with shocked looks on their faces. Well, except one.

The rugged man only had a half smile on his face. Not one of happiness, but almost of amusement. I wanted to growl. The primitive side of me wanted him to be in awe like everyone else. In awe of _me._

I wasn't sure why though. Something about him was just so damn attractive to that side of me. Something that screamed 'dominance'. It was obvious that he was an Alpha, whether or not anyone else realized it.

A man dressed in dark clothes snapped me out of my thoughts as he opened the door to the training room, an eye patch over one eye and a smirk on his face.

"I wanted to be alone, Fury." I told him, annoyed. He turned his head to look at me.

"Too damn bad." He replied bluntly, making my glare increase. "Besides, what I'm here to talk to you about is important." I gave him the signal to continue, but before he could say anything, the one and only Tony Stark interrupted.

"We just got intel on where Magneto and our old pal Loki have been hiding. Fury came to talk to you about what your job is when you 'join their super secret boy band'." He said quickly. "Now more importantly, could you explain how you beat my unbeatable new toy?"

I gave him an incredulous look. Before I could say anything he finished. "Oh wait... You hacked them didn't you? How'd you get past the firewall?! It took my three weeks to design it! Three weeks! Granted that most of the time I was doodling, partying or something but seriously!" He said, adding the last part very quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"They had a lot of faults Stark... And when you go back to the drawing board, I recommend making them quieter. I could hear them coming from a mile away." I told him. He gave me a childish, angry look before walking away. I watched him before I heard someone chuckle.

Just that sound made me want to melt. It was a low and incredibly attractive chuckle of amusement. I turned around to face the creature that had made the sound and found myself face to face with the rugged man himself.

Up close, he was even more appealing. He had dark, styled hair and brown eyes that I could probably look at for hours. I was suddenly grateful that I remembered to wear my sunglasses in order to hide my own violet eyes, I didn't want to seem strange to the other man.

_Hold on... Since when have I been self-conscious? _ I thought, reprimanding myself. I quickly composed myself and resisted the urge to hide my face with my long dark hair, wanting to remain intimidating as he approached me.

"Is he always like that?" The man asked. Fury grunted in response.

"Worse, actually." He turned to face me. "Pheonix... Meet Wolverine."

"Call me Logan." The rugged man told me, trying to make eye contact. I just stared at Fury.

"I told you not to call me that." I reminded him. An emotion flashed in his eyes but before I could tell which it was gone. Letting it go, I turned back to look at Logan.

"Nice to meet you." He said, holding out a hand. I looked at for a second before I started to say something. That was when a loud crash sounded, followed by a huge explosion and topped off with a lovely feeling of engine failure.

_Great... _I thought. _Now I have a headache... _

Not waiting for Fury or 'Logan', I took off, racing down the corridors. I could feel adrenaline being pumped through my veins, and had it not been for the serious situation layed out before me, I probably would've been enjoying myself.

I rounded a corner and froze on the spot.

_Holy shit..._


End file.
